Beauty and The Beast
by Grace Jung
Summary: Siapa sangka, Hero, sang artis pendatang baru yang dipuja begitu banyak orang ternyata hanyalah seorang gadis cupu yang tak dilirik di kampusnya? Jung Yunho yang diam-diam menyukai Hero... akankah dia mengetahui identitas asli gadis pujaannya itu? YunJae fic. Chap 2 update! GENDERSWITCH.
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and The Beast**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Park Yoochun

Kim Heechul

**Genre:** Romance, fluff *?*

**Warning: **Genderswitch for uke! Cerita pasaran, aneh, dsb

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

"Kau lihat tadi? Suaranya begitu lembut, tapi tariannya energetik. Benar-benar perpaduan yang unik."

"Padahal kita sama-sama _yeoja_, tapi kenapa dia begitu mempesona. Andai saja dia seorang _namja_ aku tak akan malu untuk berteriak histeris memanggil namanya."

"Dia sungguh misterius. Aku penasaran."

"Sayang sekali dia tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya. Apa wajahnya begitu cantik ya sampai dia menyembunyikannya?"

"Dia memiliki aura bintang yang luar biasa."

"Aish, bagaimana ini, aku jadi mengidolakannya."

"Astaga, belum melihat wajahnya saja lututku sudah lemas. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia memperlihatkannya? Aku rasa aku akan pingsan. Haha.."

"Yah, dia benar-benar memukau."

Segerombolan orang yang terdiri dari _namja_ dan _yeoja_ baru saja keluar dari salah satu studio di gedung KBS. Tepatnya studio _Music Bank_. Mereka semua dengan antusias membicarakan salah satu _yeoja idol_ yang baru saja mereka tonton secara langsung._ Yeoja idol_ yang baru-baru ini menggemparkan dunia hiburan Korea Selatan. _Yeoja idol_ bernama Hero.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan di balik pintu bertuliskan 'Hero', seorang _yeoja_ cantik berambut panjang, dengan kulit putih susu, _big doe eyes_, serta bibir cherrynya yang menggoda tengah asik menikmati susu strawberrynya. _Yeoja_ itu dengan santai tiduran di sebuah sofa empuk.

"Mmm~ srot.. srot.."

_Yeoja_ itu menghentikan kegiatan menyedotnya ketika dirasanya dia menyedot udara kosong. Dia menatap kotak susu di tangannya dengan pout lucu, kemudian beralih pada kotak-kotak susu lainnya yang berserakkan di atas meja.

"Uuh, habisss~"

Dia melempar kotak susu terakhirnya ke atas meja lalu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman di sofa sempitnya. Dengan malas dia bangun lalu duduk sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya.

"Aish, aku ngantuk.. Dimana sih _eonni_?"

_Yeoja_ itu berdiri dari sofa lalu mendekati sebuah meja rias. Ditatapnya bayangan dirinya –terutama wajahnya, yang memantul di cermin. Seperti biasa wajahnya masih tetap cantik walau _make_ _up_nya sudah dibersihkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ckck..benar-benar kecantikkan alami," gumamnya narsis. Dia meraba-raba wajahnya dengan perasaan bangga dan puas. "Hebat yah, padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan operasi loh."

Dia terus mengagumi kecantikkan wajahnya hingga pintu di belakangnya terbuka dan seorang _yeoja_ cantik berambut sebahu memasuki ruangan. Dia menoleh.

"_Eonni_."

"Maaf Jaejoong-ah. Kau menunggu lama?"

"Sangat."Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya imut. "_Eonni_ tahu, setelah ini aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas."

"Hehe.. _mian, ne_."

"Memang apa yang baru saja kau dan Hankyung _oppa_ lakukan, eoh Heechul_eonni_? Apa kalian bercinta?" tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Eh, yah.. jangan bilang be-tunggu dulu, a..apa kau bilang tadi?!" Heechul yang tadinya berwajah merah dan salah tingkah langsung berganti halauan menjadi wajah kaget begitu meyadari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Matanya menatap horror _yeoja_yang berusia 5 tahun di bawahnya itu.

"_Wae_, ada yang salah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Da-darimana kau mempelajari kata tadi?

"Ng, kata apa? Bercinta? Changmin yang memberitahuku. Dia bilang itu hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih," Jaejoong berhenti sejenak, terlihat berpikir. "Memang bercinta itu apa, _eonn_?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya.

Heechul mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar penjelasan dan pertanyaan ajaib Jaejoong. Dia mematung sejenak sebelum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Astaga, dia pikir tadi akan menjadi akhir dunia mendapati Jaejoongnya yang polos dan imut mengeluarkan kata seperti itu. Beruntung dia tidak tahu artinya.

"Astaga, rambutmu berantakan sekali," Heechul mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Ia mendekat dan mulai menyisirkan jarinya di rambut Jaejoong sementara otak evilnya sedang memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan dia berikan untuk Changmin karena telah meracuni pikiran _dongsaeng_ cantik kesayangannya ini.

"_Jinjja_?"

Berhasil. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah cermin dan mendapati rambutnya yang sedikit awut-awutan, efek dari tiduran di sofa mungkin. Salahkan dia yang terlalu mengagumi wajahnya hingga lupa melihat melihat keadaan rambutnya.

"_Aigo_.." Jaejoong membantu Heechul merapikan rambutnya, dan sepenuhnya lupa akan pertanyaannya tadi. Heechul menghela nafas lega.

"Nah, sudah beres. Ayo kita pulang. Kau sudah mengemasi barangmu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Dan ingat, jangan pernah mengatakan kata itu lagi di depanku apalagi di depan orang lain, arraseo?"

"_Wae_?"

Heechul mencoba menemukan alasan yang bagus tapi kemudian bingung karena tidak menemukannya.

"Pokoknya turuti saja perkataan _eonni_, oke? Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga, Jaejoongie," kata Heechul akhirnya.

"Ung, baiklah."

Jaejoong memang penurut, apalagi kalau orang bilang itu untuk kebaikannya. Berarti orang itu peduli mana yang baik dan buruk baginya kan? Setidaknya begitu pemikiran Jaejoong.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi. Jangan lupa pakai kacamatamu."

"Hmm," Jaejoong mengambil tas cokelatnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata hitam dengan_frame_ putih lalu memakainya. "Oke, kembali menjadi Hero."

Setelah bercermin dan memastikan penampilannya sempurna dia bergegas keluar menyusul Heechul yang sudah keluar duluan.

"Itu dia-aish, dia memakai kacamata lagi."

"Yah, padahal aku ingin melihat wajahnya."

Beberapa staf dari KBS berbisik-bisik kecewa begitu melihat Hero keluar dari ruang ganti lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang sengaja menunggu di depan ruang ganti Hero berharap _yeoja_ itu keluar tanpa kacamata atau topeng andalannya, tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan menjadi harapan.

Hero yang menyadari keberadaan para staf itu melewati mereka sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat staf _namja blushing_dan staf_yeoja_ ber-woah melihat senyum malaikat itu. Hero baru saja akan berbelok ketika salah seorang staf memanggilnya.

"He-Hero ssi.."

Hero berhenti dan berbalik, mendapati seorang staf namja berdiri di depannya.

"_Ne_?" tanya Hero ramah, tak lupa dengan senyum menawannya.

Wajah _namja_ itu memerah. Melihat bibir cherry itu melengkung dengan indahnya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang karena gugup. Padahal dia hanya melihat bibirnya. Bagaimana jika dia melihat wajahnya? Pasti jantungnya langsung berhenti.

"Haloo?"

_Namja_ itu segera sadar dari keterpakuannya saat melihat tangan putih mulus seorang Hero melambai di depan wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, _n-ne_.." jawab namja itu salah tingkah. "A-anu, boleh aku me-meminta tanda tanganmu?" tanyanya. Dengan gugup dia mengambil sebuah lipatan poster dari saku bajunya dan menyerahkannya pada Hero. Hero yang melihat tangan _namja_ itu bergetar hanya menahan senyum.

"Tentu saja," Hero menerima poster itu dengan senang hati dan membukanya. Poster bergambar dirinya dalam balutan gaun malam berwarna hitam yang elegan. Dengan sebuah topeng putih cantik yang menutup matanya.

Hero hendak membubuhkan tanda tangannya ketika tiba-tiba dia sadar dia tidak memegang bolpoin atau spidol.

"Kau ada bolpoin atau spidol?" tanya Hero.

"Eh? Ti-tidak," jawab _namja_ itu yang kemudian langsung _drop_. _Omo_, bagaimana bisa dia meminta tanda tangan tapi tidak membawa spidol? Aish, gagal sudah mendapat tanda tangan Hero.

Hero yang melihat ekspresi _namja_ itu hanya tertawa pelan. Sebuah tawa melodis yang menyejukkan telinga. Staf-staf yang masih berdiri di dekat mereka lagi-lagi terpesona.

"_Aigo_, bahkan suara tawanya pun indah," bisik mereka lagi.

"Sepertinya aku membawa bolpoin, tenang saja," Hero mulai membuka tasnya. Dia sedikit mengernyit ketika tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena detik selanjutnya dia tersenyum.

"Ternyata aku tidak membawa bolpoin, tapi aku membawa ini. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Hero menunjukkan benda mungil berbentuk silinder di tangannya. Sebuah lipstik.

Mata _namja_ itu membulat melihatnya. Begitu pula dengan staf lain dan orang yang tidak sengaja melewati mereka. Dengan gugup_namja_ itu mengangguk. "Te-tentu saja."

Hero mendekat ke dinding dan menempelkan posternya disana. "Baiklah, siapa namamu?" dia memposisikan lipstik merah mudanya di atas poster.

"Lee-Lee Donghae."

"Nama yang bagus." Hero mengukir tanda tangannya dan tak lupa menuliskan nama Donghae.

"_Go-gomawo_," ucap Donghae berbinar-binar setelah Hero selesai dan menyerahkan poster itu kembali kepadanya.

"_Cheonma_," Hero tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Semua staf yang sedari tadi menonton mereka langsung menghampiri Donghae yang masih memandangi posternya tanpa berkedip.

_Untuk Lee Donghae, fansku. Gomawo telah mendukungku. Jangan pernah berhenti ok^^_

_Hwaiting!_

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Hero sampai di depan di depan lift dan baru saja akan menekan tombol saat tiba-tiba dia kebelet pipis.

"_Aish, jinjja_."

Hero tidak suka menahan pipis, dia takut akan terkena batu ginjal. Akhirnya dia langsung berbalik dan menuju toilet terdekat.

"Fiuhh.." Hero mendesah lega ketika panggilan alamnya terselesaikan. Dia memakai kembali celananya lalu keluar dari bilik yang dia tempati menuju westafel.

Sambil mencuci tangannya dia mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin. "Sebenarnya sampai kapan aku harus menyembunyikan wajahku? Jangan-jangan sampai sepanjang karirku? Hahh~" Hero mendesah berat, kemudian terdiam.

"_Omo_, apa aku bilang tadi? Sepanjang karir? _ANDWEEE_!" serunya tanpa sadar. Detik berikutnya dia langsung menutup mulutnya. "Opss~"

Hero memutar kepalanya takut, melihat ke sekeliling. Semua pintu bilik di toliet wanita ini terbuka, berarti tidak ada orang disini. Phew, untung saja.

'Dddrrttt.. ddrrtt..'

Ponselnya bergetar. Hero merogoh saku blazernya dan menemukan ponselnya berkelap-kelip.

_'Heenim eonni calling...'_

"_Yeoboseo_, _eonni_?"

_"Dimana kau sekarang, eoh? Kenapa lama sekali? Aku pikir kau ada di belakangku tapi ternyata malah tidak ada."_

"Hehe.. _mian_, tadi ada yang meminta tanda tanganku dan sekarang aku ada di toilet. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera ke bawah."

Hero menutup telepon secara sepihak dan bergegas keluar toilet. Dia berjalan cepat sambil berusaha membuka tasnya, berniat memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas. Dia hendak berbelok ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras menghantamnya.

'BRUKK!'

"Ouch, _butt_ku.." Hero meringis sambil mengusap-ngusap _butt_ _sexy_nya yang mencium lantai dengan sangat sukses.

"_Omo_, maafkan aku! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang _namja_ yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan wajah panik. Tapi seketika wajahnya berubah begitu melihat wajah dibawahnya mendongak. "He.. hero.." lirihnya.

"Kau berlari ya? Kau menabrakku begitu keras," tanpa sadar Hero mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat _namja_ di depannya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Eh? K-kau?" mata Hero membelalak di balik kacamata hitamnya. Seketika dia sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan status dan imejnya sebagai _idol_ dengan mempoutkan bibirnya di depan orang lain? Terlebih di depan seorang JUNG YUNHO?

"_Mianhae_. Mari kubantu," _namja_ itu, Jung Yunho, mengulurkan tangannya. Hero terdiam sebentar lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut –yang sayang tidak bisa dilihat Yunho, sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Yunho. Hero mencoba berdiri tapi kembali meringis. _Butt_nya masih sakit.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Yunho kembali panik dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh Hero. Tidak sadar atau memang cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, eoh?

Blush~

Wajah Hero memerah begitu merasakan sebuah benda asing yang hangat menyentuh bagian intim tubuhnya. Dengan takut-takut dia menunduk dan dia mendapatinya. Dua buah tangan besar milik Yunho. Di dadanya.

Suasana hening. Tak ada yang bicara. Bahkan Hero pun seakan lupa dengan rasa sakitnya.

Yunho terdiam, dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju pada titik yang sama dengan Hero. Secara _slow motion_, mereka berdua mendongak dan saling bertatapan. Hero yang wajahnya sudah merah semerah tomat langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat Yunho tersadar.

"Astaga! _Omo_! _Mianhae_! Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"_Gwenchana_," potong Hero cepat. "Maaf, a-aku duluan. Permisi," Hero melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan TKP. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Astaga dia malu sekali!

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Jung Yunho memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dia memang jadi seperti itu semenjak kejadian memalukan tadi. Beruntung saat melakukan _recording_acara_talk_ _show_ di KBS tadi dia bisa fokus dan profesional. Tapi setelah selesai dia kembali menjadi seperti orang kehilangan arah. Yesung -manajernya yang memborongnya dengan pertanyaan pun akhirnya menyerah karena dicuekkin.

"Yo, Yunho!"

Yunho seperti orang yang baru tersadar begitu mendengar sebuah suara _husky_ yang khas. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan seorang _namja_ berjidat lebar tengah duduk bersila di atas sofa lengkap dengan semangkok besar popcorn di pangkuannya. Bisa menebak apa yang sedang dia tonton?

"Oh, hai Chun." balas Yunho seadanya. Dia tidak begitu terkejut melihat sahabat kentalnya itu ada disini. _Well_, Yoochun memang suka muncul tiba-tiba jadi dia sudah terbiasa.

"Oh ya Yun, seminggu kedepan ini aku tinggal disini ya?" pinta Yoochun begitu Yunho ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"_Wae_?"

"Orangtuaku pulang," jawab Yoochun singkat.

"Oh.." Yunho tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia tahu hubungan Yoochun dan orangtuanya memang buruk.

Sesaat keheningan melanda mereka. Yunho sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari Yoochun yang menatapnya aneh._Harusnya kan aku yang melamun seperti itu_ _karena menyinggung orangtuaku. Tapi kenapa malah dia?_

"Aku mau mandi," ucap Yunho yang tiba-tiba langsung berdiri.

Yoochun mengawasi pergerakan Yunho dengan dahi mengkerut. _Sepertinya ada yang_ _aneh_, pikirnya. Dan perkataannya terbukti ketika dia melihat langkah Yunho.

"Hey, kau mau mandi di dapur?"

Yunho berhenti dan menatap Yoochun linglung. "Eh?"

"Kau sekarang berada didepan dapur, bodoh!" Yoochun mencoba sabar.

"Benarkah?" Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu menatap ruangan didepannya. Tempat dimana terdapat lemari dapur, kulkas, kompor, dan peralatan dapur lainnya sejauh mata memandang.

Yunho kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu berbalik dan memandang sekeliling dengan wajah linglung.

"Lalu, dimana kamar mandinya?"

"_N-ne_?!" sekarang Yoochun menatap _namja_ didepannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kepalamu terbentur, eoh?"

"Tidak."

"Aish!" Yoochun bangkit lalu menarik Yunho untuk duduk lagi. "Katakan ada apa!" paksanya.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho polos.

"Tingkahmu sangat aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi?"

Yunho terdiam, lalu sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah. Kronologi kejadian tadi berputar kembali di otaknya.

Yoochun yang melihat wajah kepiting rebus Yunho jadi bergidig. _Apa yang membuat_ _namja didepannya jadi seperti ini eoh!_ jeritnya penasaran dalam hati.

"Jadi, memang terjadi sesuatu kan? Ceritakan padaku!"

Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Dia menunduk, menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang besar. Perlahan jari-jari panjangnya ia renggangkan dan sedikit ditekuk hingga membuat tangan seperti menangkup sesuatu.

"Besar.."

"Ye?" Yoochun tak mengerti.

"Hero.. besar.. dada.."

"Kau bicara apa -.-"

"Hero.." Yunho mendongak menatap Yoochun yang masih bingung. Kemudian Yunho kembali menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Dada Hero.. besar.."

_Loading..._

_Please wait..._

DUAGHH! Sebuah palu tak terlihat menghantam kepala Yoochun seakan mencoba menyadarkan _namja_ itu dari keterkejutannya akibat mendengar kalimat ajaib sahabatnya.

"_N-ne_?! Kau bilang apa?"

Yunho yang sepertinya juga sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali akhirnya menceritakan kejadian di gedung KBS tadi pada Yoochun. Dengan wajah memerah tentunya.

Lagi-lagi Yoochun menatap Yunho tak percaya. Bedanya kali ini bukan tatapan aneh melainkan kagum.

"Ka-kau melakukan itu? Astaga bro, kau memang sahabatku!" seru Yoochun _excited_ sambil memukul bahu Yunho. "Jadi bagaimana rasanya? Benarkah besar? Aish, aku jadi ingin menyentuhnya."

PLAKK

"Aww!"

"Dalam mimpimu, Park Yoochun!"

"Aish, aku hanya bercanda. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Aku yakin baik kau maupun Hero tidak akan punya muka untuk bertemu lagi."

"Yeah, kau benar." Yunho menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya ke sandaran sofa lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Yoochun tak puas.

Yunho merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang kecil berwana putih.

"Ponsel?" Yoochun mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Terlempar saat bertabrakkan tadi."

Yoochun terdiam. Berpikir. "Jangan bilang kalau...?"

_"Ne_, ini milik Hero." _smirk_ menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty and The Beast**

**Author: **Grace Jung a.k.a Jung Eun Hye

**Main Cast: **

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

**Support Cast:**

Kim Junsu

Shim Changmin

Kim Heechul

Yesung

**Genre: **Romance, fluff(?)

**Warning: **Genderswitch for uke! Cerita pasaran, aneh, dsb

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ THEN!**

**LIKE? ENJOY READING^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang kecil berwana putih.

"Ponsel?" Yoochun mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Terlempar saat bertabrakkan tadi."

Yoochun terdiam. Berpikir. "Jangan bilang kalau...?"

"_Ne,_ ini milik Hero." _smirk_ menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _yeoja_ berkacamata, dengan rambut panjang yang digelung rendah menjadi dua bagian dan poni Dora yang menutupi keningnya, tengah asyik menikmati makan siangnya dalam diam.

Wajahnya bersih tanpa riasan apapun –kecuali bedak tentunya. Dan sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada satupun perhiasan baik asli maupun palsu yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Pakaiannya sangat sederhana. Sebuah _sweater_ biru muda yang kedodoran dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ panjang. Ditambah sepasang sepatu kets putih yang membungkus kakinya dan juga sebuah ransel hitam besar yang menempel dengan manis di punggungnya.

_Well,_ penampilannya cukup cupu untuk ukuran anak kuliahan dan wanita berusia 20 tahun.

Tapi seperti itulah Kim Jaejoong. Yah, setidaknya _disini_.

_"Eonni!"_

_ "Noona!" _

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar sebuah lengkingan lumba-lumba dan teriakkan nyaring yang memecahkan gendang telinga. Semua orang yang berada di kantin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Merasa terganggu.

"Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin! Kalian berniat membuatku pergi ke dokter THT, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong sarkastik, menatap dua tersangka yang balik menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

_"Mianhae.."_ jawab mereka _innocent._

"Aish, lupakan." Jaejoong meneruskan makannya, mencoba mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menyadari keberadaanya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan 'eh, itu si culun'.

"Ah, aku lapar. Aku beli makanan dulu, _noona._ Ayo _Duckbutt._"

"Ya!"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk tak peduli saat Changmin –dengan menyeret Junsu yang mengomel-ngomel tak jelas, beranjak dari kursinya menuju _counter_ makanan.

Jaejoong kembali menikmati makannya dalam diam. Sudah sekitar 10 menit sejak kepergian duo MinSu ketika tiba-tiba seisi kantin menjadi berisik. Jaejoong yang penasaran pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan akhirnya matanya tertumbuk pada LCD TV besar yang berada di kantin dimana seorang _yeoja_ bertopeng tengah tersenyum manis kearah kamera.

"Dasar bodoh. Tak tau saja _yeoja_ yang sedang mereka kagumi dan bicarakan ada disini sekarang. Ya kan, _noona?"_

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Changmin yang sudah duduk manis dengan sepiring penuh makanan di depannya. Jaejoong mengabaikannya dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Ya! Tiang! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Junsu datang dan meletakkan nampannya di meja sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Salahmu jalan saja lelet seperti bebek!"

_"Mwo?!"_

"Aish, bisakah kalian diam? Kalian membuat _mood_ makanku hilang." Jaejoong mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut. Tapi tentu saja hanya Changmin dan Junsu yang menyadari keimutan Jaejoong.

Changmin yang hendak membalas Junsu langsung bungkam. _"Mian, noona._ Apa kau masih memikirkan ponselmu yang hilang itu?"

Wajah Jaejoong berubah murung. Dia jadi ingat kejadian kemarin saat ponselnya tidak ditemukan sekembalinya dia dari KBS _building._ Lebih tepatnya pasca dirinya bertabrakan dengan Jung Yunho. Salahkan dia yang terburu-buru pergi tanpa menyadari benda mungil itu sudah tidak ada lagi di genggamannya.

"Kalau yang _noona_ ceritakan benar adanya sudah pasti ponsel itu terjatuh saat _noona_ bertabrakan dengan orang itu."

"Dan besar kemungkinan juga telah diambil orang, _eonni."_

Jaejoong memang sudah bercerita pada mereka perihal ponselnya yang hilang saat mereka bertandang ke apartemennya semalam. Dia juga menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya –_well,_ kecuali bagian dia bertabrakan dengan Jung Yunho yang ia ganti dengan 'seorang pria'.

Kemarin, tepat setelah Jaejoong masuk mobil dan mendapati ponselnya tidak ada, dia dan Heechul bergegas kembali ke dalam gedung dan mencarinya di tempat-tempat yang sebelumnya di lewati Jaejoong –termasuk tempatnya bertabrakan dengan Yunho, namun tak membuahkan hasil. Mereka bahkan sudah meminta bantuan _security_ untuk mencarinya tapi tetap saja nihil.

Berulang kali dia menghubungi nomornya, namun tidak aktif.

_"Ottoke?"_ lirih Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, mengundang tatapan iba dari Changmin dan Junsu. Bukan ponsel yang menjadi masalahnya. Bisa saja dia membeli ponsel baru, tapi tidak dengan kartu memorinya. Tidak dengan data-datanya yang telah ia simpan lebih dari lima tahun. Belum lagi semua foto-fotonya dari saat menjadi 'Kim Jaejoong' hingga menjadi 'Hero'.

Ah, mungkin kalian penasaran. Siapa Hero sebenarnya? _Well,_ Hero adalah dirinya. Lebih tepatnya Hero adalah nama panggungnya dalam dunia hiburan.

Dunia hiburan? Yeah, dia adalah seorang _rookie_ –pendatang baru. Dia baru saja memulai debutnya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Bisa dibilang konsep yang diusungnya sangat berani, berbeda dari yang lain dan beresiko, tetapi ternyata responnya sungguh luar biasa.

Pertama kalinya dalam sejarah dunia hiburan Korea Selatan, ada sebuah perusahaan yang dengan beraninya mengorbitkan artis tanpa identitas. Tak ada yang tahu siapa nama aslinya, usianya, asalnya, pendidikannya, serta semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Dan yang terpenting adalah tak ada satupun orang yang tahu bagaimana rupanya, karena ia selalu mengenakan kacamata hitam atau topeng andalannya tiap tampil di depan umum.

Yang publik tahu hanya satu, mereka bisa memanggil _yeoja_ idol itu dengan nama Hero.

Dan sekarang bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila ponselnya yang hilang ditemukan oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab? Karir yang baru saja ditapakinya bisa hancur.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah membeli ponsel baru, _eon."_ Junsul memberi solusi.

"Mudah mengatakannya, Su." Jaejoong mulai memakan makanannya tanpa selera.

"Salahmu sendiri _noona,_ ber-_selca_ tak kenal tempat menggunakan kostum Hero. Rumit begini kan jadinya," sembur Changmin, membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Mian."_

"Tumben sekali pangeran itu berangkat."

"Huh?" Jaejoong dan Changmin menatap Junsu tak mengerti.

"Itu." Dengan dagunya, Junsu menunjuk dua orang _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki kafetaria. Membuat tempat yang telah bising oleh kemunculan Hero di TV itu menjadi tambah bising dengan kehadiran _namja_ itu.

"U-Know Yunho, eoh?" ujar Changmin melihat objek yang dimaksud Junsu. Wajah Jaejoong memerah melihat _namja_ tampan bermata musang itu tengah tergelak bersama sahabatnya, Park Yoochun. Bayangan kejadian kemarin kembali berputar di kepalanya membuatnya tanpa sadar menunduk dan menatap dadanya.

_Blush._ Wajahnya tambah memerah.

"Setelah ini kau sekelas dengannya kan, _eonni?"_

"..."

"_Eonni?"_

Jaejoong tersentak dan buru-buru mendongak. _"N-ne?"_

Junsu menatapnya aneh. "Kau sakit, _eon?_ Wajahmu memerah."

Jaejoong menyentuh wajahnya. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja hawa saat ini sangat panas ya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum gugup. Junsu yang pada awalnya memang tak menaruh curiga hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"_Ne,_ hari ini memang panas."

"Tadi kau bertanya apa?" Jaejoong menyambar jus strawberrynya dan mulai meneguknya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ah, bukankah _eonni_ ada kelas dengan Jung Yunho setelah ini?"

Jaejoong tersedak. Astaga, dia lupa.

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Penjelasan Lee Dongwook, dosen muda mata kuliah Bahasa Inggris sama sekali bagaikan angin lalu di telinga Jaejoong. Bukan karena dia mengantuk atau malas mendengarkan. Bukan sama sekali. Tapi melainkan karena _namja_ yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya membuat dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Kenapa dari sekian banyak tempat kosong _namja_ ini memilih duduk di barisan paling belakang dan tepat di sampingnya? _Well,_ dia tidak akan secanggung ini jika saja 'kejadian' kemarin tidak terjadi.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho diam-diam. _Namja_ bermata musang itu tampak tampan dengan kacamata minus dan _headphone_ yang melingkar di lehernya. Sesekali dia menggigit bolpoinnya dan mengetuk-ngetukan benda itu ke bukunya. Wajah seriusnya saat memperhatikan penjelasan dosen membuat ketampanannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Jaejoong meneguk _saliva-_ya. Tak bisa dipungkiri dia menyukai _namja_ ini. Tapi menyadari perbedaan yang begitu besar diantara mereka berdua, membuatnya lebih memilih untuk diam dan mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam.

Jaejoong dan Yunho bukanlah satu angkatan. Jaejoong masih dalam semester ketiganya sedangkan Yunho sudah memasuki semester ketujuh. Kesibukkan Yunho sebagai seorang penyanyilah yang membuat kuliahnya sedikit terbengkalai hingga harus mengulang beberapa mata kuliah di semester bawah, termasuk Bahasa Inggris bersama kelas Jaejoong.

"Tugas untuk minggu depan, bentuklah kelompok yang terdiri atas dua orang. Cari novel dengan genre seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan dan carilah unsur intrinsik serta ekstrinsiknya. Di meja saya, paling lambat satu jam sebelum kelas dimulai."

Kelas langsung bising begitu Mr. Lee –begitulah panggilan Dongwook, keluar kelas. Jaejoong yang tengah memasukkan buku catatannya terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Mau sekelompok denganku?" Yunho tersenyum.

Demi Tuhan ingin rasanya Jaejoong meleleh saat itu juga.

_"N-ne?"_

"Kau belum dapat kelompok, kan? Bagaimana jika denganku?"

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, segerombolan _yeoja_ menghampiri mereka berdua. _Well,_ lebih tepatnya menghampiri Yunho.

_"Oppa,_ maukah kau berkelompok denganku?"

"Denganku saja, _oppa."_

_"Andwe._ Aku lebih pintar dari mereka, _oppa._ Bagaimana kalau denganku?"

"Kau akan bersamaku. Benarkan, _oppa?"_

_"Ani!_ Kau tak boleh dengannya, _oppa._ Denganku lebih baik."

"Tentu saja _oppa_ lebih memilih aku!"

Para _yeoja_ itu mulai memperebutkan dengan siapa Yunho harus berkelompok, membuat _namja_ yang menjadi objek mereka hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya pusing.

"Maafkan aku, _ladies._ Tapi aku sudah berkelompok dengan _yeoja_ ini." Dengan santai Yunho merangkul pundak Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menunduk malu sekaligus menghindari tatapan tajam _yeoja-yeoja_ di depannya.

_"Mwo?_ Kim Jaejoong? Kau tak salah pilih, _oppa?"_ tanya salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Jessica tak terima. Mereka menatap jijik Jaejoong.

"Sama sekali tidak. Nah, kami permisi dulu." Yunho menyeret Jaejoong meninggalkan kelas, menghiraukan umpatan-umpatan kesal di belakang mereka. Setelah berada di luar, Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari Jaejoong. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama sepanjang koridor.

"Jadi, namamu Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho membuka percakapan.

_"Ne,"_ lirih Jaejoong. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, berusaha tidak menoleh ke arah Yunho. Entahlah, dia terlalu malu.

"Kim Jaejoong, ya... boleh aku minta nomormu? Kita satu kelompok, kan?"

Eh? Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia menatap Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya saat tiba-tiba dia teringat jika ponselnya hilang. Dia menggigit bibirnya bingung sebelum akhirnya memberi Yunho nomor ponsel Heechul.

"Oke. Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku ada waktu kosong dan kita bisa mengerjakan tugas itu bersama-sama."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan, _ne?_ Aku masih harus melakukan gladi resik untuk penampilanku nanti. Jangan lupa nonton, oke? Sampai jumpa."

Jaejoong mengamati punggung Yunho yang makin menjauh. Dia menangkup kedua pipinya yang memanas.

_"Omo."_

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

"Hhhh~ lelahnya..." Yunho meneguk minuman isotoniknya cepat sementara asistennya dengan sigap mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan _tissue._

Malam ini dia diundang sebagai bintang tamu dalam sebuah acara konser K-pop yang bertaburan para _rookie_ untuk menyanyikan tiga buah lagu. Lagu pertama baru saja dia bawakan dan itu cukup menguras tenaganya.

Yunho memainkan ponsel putih di tangannya. Ditatapnya benda itu lekat-lekat. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah. Aish, dia mengusap wajah tampannya kasar. Kenapa tiap melihat benda ini dia jadi ingat kejadian nista itu?

Beruntung Hero tidak bisa datang dalam acara ini, sehingga dia tidak perlu merasa canggung seandainya mereka bertemu di sini. Meski dari lubuk hati yang terdalam dia sangat ingin melihat _yeoja_ misterius itu.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Apa Hero sedang kebingungan mencari ponselnya sekarang? Sebenarnya bisa saja dia mengembalikan ponsel itu, tetapi rasa penasaran akan isinya membuatnya menjadi sosok egois.

Yah, walaupun keingintahuannya harus ia pendam sementara karena ponsel malang itu kini rusak.

_"Hyung,"_ panggil Yunho. Yesung yang tengah sibuk dengan i-Padnya hanya menggumam sekilas.

"Hm."

"Bisa kau bawa ponsel ini untuk diperbaiki?"

Kali ini Yesung mendongak, menatap artisnya tak mengerti. "Ponselmu rusak?"

"_Ne."_ Yunho menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Yesung yang makin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya ponsel seperti ini? Gantungan gajah ini... Ya, kau yakin ini ponselmu?" Yesung menatapnya curiga pasalnya ponsel itu memang terkesan feminim.

"Itu pemberian adikku, _hyung..._ Tentu aku harus memasangnya, kan?" jawab Yunho kalem. Yesung tak berkata-kata lagi walau sebenarnya dia masih tak percaya.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**..GJ..**

**.**

Hari sudah menginjak malam saat Hero berjalan terburu-buru menuju mobil sesampainya ia di _basement,_ menghiraukan Heechul yang tampak kesusahan mengikutinya.

"Ya! Bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan? Aish," gerutu manajer Hero itu.

Hero baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah _photoshoot_ untuk W Korea _magazine_ yang bertemakan _sweet_ and _natural._ Choi Seunghyun, _namja_ yang berpartner dengannya kali ini sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang, hanya saja ditolak dengan halus olehnya.

"Konsernya sudah berjalan satu jam yang lalu dan aku sudah terlambat, _eonni._ Dia memintaku untuk menontonnya." Hero menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok belakang mobil yang empuk, diikuti oleh Heechul yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia mengatakan itu hanya untuk basa-basi, Joongie."

"Terserah, yang penting aku ingin menontonnya."

Heechul hanya mendesah panjang melihat kekeraskepalaan artisnya. Tak ada yang disembunyikan Jaejoong darinya, oleh karena itu ia tahu jika _yeoja_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu menyukai penyanyi seniornya, Jung Yunho.

Tempat konser K-pop berlangsung tampak ramai saat Jaejoong bersama Junsu dan Changmin tiba di sana. Junsu dan Changmin? _Well,_ awalnya mereka berdua cukup _shock_ saat tiba-tiba tadi siang Jaejoong mengajak mereka menonton konser itu dan bahkan meminta mereka mencari tiketnya.

Demi makanan Changmin dan _duckbutt_ Junsu, mereka berdua merasa menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia karena tidak menyadari perasaan kakak tertua mereka itu.

Wajah Jaejoong berseri-seri saat di penghujung acara Yunho keluar dan mulai melakukan _performance-_nya. Berbeda dengan wajah masam Changmin yang masih ingin melihat _girlband_ Miss A tampil.

_"Omo,_ dia sungguh tampan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Su-ie?"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajah putih itu tampak dihiasi semburat merah, membuatnya semakin indah dan menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar Junsu tersenyum.

_"Ne,_ dia sangat tampan. Sangat cocok bersanding denganmu yang cantik, _eonni."_

"Su-ie!" Jaejoong menepuk lengan Junsu keras. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Junsu tertawa kecil, membuat Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Dia kembali menghadap depan, menatap _namja_ tampan yang tampak _sexy_ dengan gerakan _dance_-nya. Suasana makin panas karena para _yeoja_ di sekitarnya tak berhenti menjerit-jerit histeris.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan mata yang berubah sendu. Tuhan, dia tahu ini tidak mungkin, tetapi bolehkah untuk kali ini saja dia berharap?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**Omo, ga nyangka aq bisa update ff ni ;)**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yg udah komen di chap sebelumnya, kalian penyemangatku ^^/**

**Ada yg bilang chap kemarin membingungkan.. semoga ini udh jelas yah :)**

**Note: Jaejoong adalah nama yg kutulis saat Jaejoong menjadi Jaejoong alias dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Hero adalah nama yg kutulis saat Jaejoong menjadi Hero sang idol. Supaya para reader lebih mudah membayangkan^^**


End file.
